Match Maker
by Aud716
Summary: Kagome is a matchmaker even though her love life isnt really workin out


**AN: My sister and I wrote this 2gether so if u dont like it blame her for givin me the idea**

**Disclaimer: the usual**

**The Match-Maker**

**Chapter 1: Fresh Meat**

Kagome Higurashi was a freshman at Shikon High. Everyone who was in middle school knew that she was a match-maker and always came to her for advice. You could call her popular though she didn't hang out with the preps or jocks; instead she hung out with the outcasts, Goths, etc.

Sango, her best friend, was in middle school with her and came to the same High School. Her parents were going to put her in a private school because of a boy named Miroku; she kept complaining that he groped her so often he had a permanent hand mark on his face from where he slapped her.

Then there was Inuyasha, Kagome's ex-boyfriend. They broke up in 8th grade because she saw him kissing Kikyou, the school slut. So she dumped him for Kouga. Kouga and Kagome have been dating on and off lately. They could never decide if they should be together or not. The bad thing was that Inuyasha lived right next to Kagome, so she saw him all the time. Another bad thing is that he skipped a grade, so now he's a sophomore.

This made things even worse for Kagome because she went through Freshman Inanition. Since Inuyasha was the best prankster of his time he had a lot of fun putting Kagome through hell during summer.

During the first day of school Kagome was wondering what she would wear. She decided to wear a purple tank-top and black jean with flames coming up from the end. She left her hair hanging down her back.

'_Well here it goes, the first day of high school.' _She thought

Kagome and Sango met up at the bus stop. Sango was wearing something similar but had a sweatshirt on because of Miroku. She found out that he was going Shikon High to, so she would have to cover up as much skin as she possibly could.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome asked

"Nothing much, just going into depression as the day goes on." Said an exasperated Sango

"How can that be? It's only 8 in the morning."

"Guess who called at 6 this morning!" Sango said dangerously

"Um I don't know, who?" Kagome said while backing away from the evil look in her friends' eye

"MIROKU!" she screamed

"Why?"

"Just to piss me off before I'm even wide awake, how did he get my number though?"

"Um, I have no idea." Kagome said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Kagome knew for a fact that Miroku liked Sango for awhile.

_Flashback_

_Miroku and Sango were walking down the hall when Miroku does what he always does…starts to grope Sango_

"_HENTAI!" Sango screamed and slapped him._

"_What! I thought you liked it!"_

"_Like hell I like it!" she screamed back, though secretly she knew she liked it._

"_Well sorry, my hand has a way to grab pretty young women's butts, I swear it has a mind of it's own!"_

"_Yea right, well see you later." Sango stormed off._

_Of course Kagome saw and heard what happened. She started to walk over to Miroku who looked as though he was hit with a hot frying pan._

"_You know why don't you get her flowers or call her instead of groping her all the time?" Kagome asked_

"_Well I have no clue, I guess it's because I learned it all from Inuyasha."_

"_Hold on wait a minute, when did you start hanging out with Inuyasha?"_

"_Awhile ago, well anyways that's not the point, he told me to grope her because he said that's what girls like." said Miroku sheepishly_

"_Well news flash, no we don't, we think it's an invasion of privacy." Kagome countered getting madder by the second _

"_Oh well what should I do then?"_

"_Here, I'll give you her number, and you call her and ask her out OK?" Kagome said while ripping a piece of paper and putting the number on it._

_End Flashback_

"OhMyGod did you have something to do with this?" Sango asked nervously

Kagome chuckled then said "maybe…"

"You evil little bi—" she started to say but then something cut her off.

Holy crap. Kagome was stunned at what she saw. Inuyasha was coming down the street and did he look hot! He was wearing a black tank top that showed his muscles, and black baggy jeans. His silver hair was know half way down his back and shimmered in the sunlight.

'_God does he look better than ever'_ thought Kagome

Then she remembered how much she hated him and went back to giving him disapproving looks for showing off.

"Hey wench, hey Sango." Inuyasha said as he came over

"Who are you calling wench? You bastard." Kagome said angrily

"Um, I think I called you wench, wench" he said with a sneer

'_God I forgot how beautiful those eyes are' _Inuyasha thought

'_OK snap outta it, remember what she did to you'_ Inuyasha remembered.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Kagome going to meet up to go to a party after school. Inuyasha was going to surprise her by showing her his new car._

_When he pulled up to the school parking lot when he saw her and Kouga holding hands. He walked over to them and punched Kouga in the gut so he fell over and screamed_

"_What the hell are you doing holding Kagome's hand!" Inuyasha asked sternly_

"_Inuyasha we weren't doing anything, we're just friends!" Kagome said defensively_

"_I'm still not sure, he sure seemed like he was trying to go father, and did you see how he was closing in on you?" Inuyasha whined as he walked Kagome away_

"_Inuyasha you dog, come back here and fight me!" Kouga said with little strength as he got up._

"_You don't deserve my punches wolf turd." Inuyasha said calmly so he wouldn't get his head bitten off by Kagome for hitting Kouga again._

_After they got to the party Kagome said she was going to go get something to drink. Inuyasha was talking with Shippo one of his best friends _(**AN:** yes I know Inuyasha and Shippo being best friends are OOC, but it's my fanfic so I can do what I want! Muhahaha…anyway back to the story)_ So he didn't hear any a word Kagome said._

_He went off looking for her and found her kissing Kouga by the punch bowl._

_Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her and she quickly pushed Kouga away. Before she even got to where Inuyasha was standing he left._

_Kagome was searching for him everywhere, when she finally found him, she stared in disbelief. Inuyasha was kissing Kikyou. He didn't know why he did, mostly out of anger though. When Inuyasha pulled away he saw Kagome nearly in tears. He ran over to her but she just ran away. _

_When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. _

"_W-Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome said through tears _

"_I didn't mean to I was just frustrated and why were you kissing Kouga?" Inuyasha screamed_

"_He forced me to, you know I wouldn't do it on my own!" she was crying even harder now_

"_Yea I'm so sure, you lie to much Kagome, I thought I could trust you with my love, but apparently I can't, so it's over between us." Inuyasha said as he walked away leaving Kagome crying. He felt bad himself, but she kissed that mangy wolf; she's like a play girl. I had to do it, for the sake of us._

_End Flashback_

* * *

So did you like it? Review and let me no. For updates on the Life read Random names 


End file.
